You Are Our Desire
by REDxAQUA
Summary: Chasing Sasuke and being chased by Kakashi. A rather twisted situation for Naruto. But, is that all to it? After Sasuke gave Naruto a piece of him, Naruto began to think that it's an unrequited love from the start. What will Sasuke do when he knows that Naruto is falling apart and Kakashi starts to make his move? A SasuNaru fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey, Sasuke! Let me hang out at your house! "

"No. "

"Why? "

"No reason. "

"Please~~? " The yellow-haired brat begged.

The raven in front of him stopped abruptly and turned around…giving him a shivering glare.

" .NO. "

"But, we're dating right? " Naruto questioned.

Sasuke frowned.

"Just who on earth gave you such disgusting idea?"

"You. " With a cute but rather foolish face, Naruto answered.

"Look, dobe. It's better for you to practice your ninjutsu rather than tailing me all over Konoha and asking me lots of dumb and irritating questions!" Sasuke, finally pointed out.

Naruto pouted. He looked down onto the road.

"Don't you…love me like I do? "

"Geez. . . ! Got that? Now you have my answer, so FUCK OFF!" Sasuke snarled and walked away.

Naruto, who was shocked by Sasuke's words, quietly crying there. He too, walked away and dragged his legs to his house. His heart ached. He didn't expect it would turn out that way. He thought that it was not a one-sided love. He always felt that Sasuke cared for him. Even though Sasuke never smiled or laughed with him but…he could feel that Sasuke was trying to reach him. He was sure of that. So, he thought it was fine to be a little bit closer than usual to Sasuke. But…everything was crashed by one blow from the guy that he fell for. _'Is it time for me to give up? Hopeless…'_

***SFX: Knock Knock***

"Hmmm...? Who could it be? " _Weird_, Naruto thought as he wiped off his tears.

He opened the door and was shocked when he saw a figure. Well, an unexpected-going-to-appear-someone.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's up? "

"Let's go, Naruto"

Naruto blinked his eyes…a few times. He was getting blur for a second, hearing his sensei's statement.

"Eh? "

"Your love was turned down by him, right? "

Naruto's poor heart throbbed…it was…_painful, hurtful, _made he _suffered._ _Is this how pitiful I looked to others…? _He thought. Came back to his senses, Naruto nodded his head…slowly, as his answer for Kakashi-sensei's question.

'_Wait a minute…'_

"How the hell did you know? " Naruto backed off, with his blushed…extremely blushing face.

Kakashi-sensei grinned.

"Oh well, let's just say…I was tailing you who was tailing him…that Sasuke guy."

Naruto jerked.

"What…kind…of…'tailing' chain is that…Kakashi-sensei…? "

"It's fun, watching a real good drama action from dumb kids like you guys." Kakashi shot.

"Seriosuly, sensei…I have no time for this. " Naruto sighed. He waived his sensei goodbye and started to close the door. But, when suddenly Kakashi-sensei blocked his action by pushing the door back, Naruto froze. Naruto moved his gaze to Kakashi's face…a serious face, this time.

"K-kakashi…sensei? "

"Go out with me, Naruto. " Kakashi's hoarse voice sipped into Naruto's ear and then, gave him a shiver.

"Eh? "

"Tomorrow. Sharp at 9. Come to my house. Please come…I'll be waiting. " Kakashi said. His eyes looked straight into Naruto's. Then he smiled. Kakashi leaned down and left a light kiss on Naruto's forehead then moved down to his cheek. Naruto was totally numb. His mind went blank.

"Bye, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow. " Kakashi said and went away.

Naruto, in the other hand, still unmoved. He fell down to his knees. His face went hot and red. His heartbeat was beating fast.

"What…was that…? " He mumbled. Waiting for his strength to come back, he thought, _'Kakashi-sensei…he just…kissed my…my…'_

Naruto slowly got up and walked into his house. He headed nowhere but to his bed. _I need some rest, _he thought, again.

But, somewhere at the corner, someone was watching that scene from the very beginning with the fists clenched.

"Damn you, Kakashi. " That person gritted.

In the end…there Naruto was…standing steadily in front of Kakashi's house, still making up his mind whether he should or should he not stepped into that house.

"I think I should go back home… " At last, after about 50 minutes of being the 'Holy Statue of The Night' there, he finally made up his mind. He turned around and begun to take his steps but his move was stuck by someone pulling his shoulder back.

"Whoa..! "

"And where do you think you're going, Naruto? " Kakashi asked, with his you-better-explain-this-to-me tone.

Naruto gulped.

"Err…well, I just…umm… " He mumbled.

"Let's go inside. " Kakashi said. He dragged Naruto along.

"W-wait! Kakashi-sensei! Wait! " The pitiful yellow-haired guy struggled.

With a chuckle, Kakashi said...

"No. You can sit in my room. it's upstairs, two rooms to the right. "

"O-okay… " Naruto nodded. He took the stairs and get into Kakashi's room.

'_Wow…what a nice room.'_

Naruto sat on the floor, waiting for his sensei.

'_What is Sasuke doing, right now? Is he…still mad at me…?'_

"Naruto. Could you stop thinking about him, already? It's better for you to focus only on me. Only me. " A raw voice…suddenly whispered into his ear. It sounded so near to him…he could felt…Kakashi's warm breath. Naruto got nervous. He couldn't move. He trembled.

"Kakashi…sensei…? "

"I love you, Naruto. "

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Shit…I shouldn't say that to him. What have I done? " A raven mumbled all by himself, walking down the stream. The sunset made the water reflected a beautiful ray into his eyes. Sasuke seriously regretted his action. It was not like he hated Naruto or something. It was just…hard for him to admit that Naruto actually an important person in his life. Sasuke let himself lost in his aimless thoughts but then, a rustling noise interrupted him. He sensed a presence behind him but, he didn't react right away. He casually moved his hands into his pocket, as if he was doing nothing…searching for his kunai.

A chuckled could be heard. "No need to do that, Sasuke. " A familiar voice advised

Sasuke stopped. He turned his head. A slight irritation appeared on his face. This one particular person was the last human being he wanted to meet at time like this.

"What's with that look? " Again, that voice said.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "What do you want, Kakashi? " At last, Sasuke begun to let his voice out.

Kakashi just chuckled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards his sensei. He knew, Kakashi had been eyeing Naruto for quite a time and Sasuke perfectly sure that this sensei was aware of his feeling for Naruto.

"You know, you should be honest with Naruto. He loves you. Well actually, you should be honest with yourself. "

"You know nothing. " Sasuke said, annoyed.

Again, Kakashi chuckled.

Kakashi ruffled his grey hair and meaningfully stared at Sasuke. "I saw everything earlier. That was harsh. Pity Naruto. You better hurry and fetch him…before…someone does. "

Sasuke flinched. He trembled with anger. He knew that Kakashi was planning something. "What do you mean? " He asked, trying his best not to burst out his anger.

Didn't even care in giving his reply, Kakashi turn around…and before he moved on…

"I'll give Naruto a little bit 'visit'."

The raven frowned. He gritted his teeth then roared. "What the heck?! Don't you dare touch him, Kakashi!"

"Heh." Kakashi walked closer towards Sasuke. He decreased their gap and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "He's not yours anymore. He's _mine_."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock of what his sensei just whispered and before Sasuke could argue more about it, Kakashi was already out of his sight, leaving him and his misery.

"Shit! " Sasuke cursed. He fell on his knees. He was clueless, miserable. "Naruto…"

_To Be Continued…_

**I honestly don't think that this is a good fanfic…so, yeah…kindly review please. XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, honestly…I don't know whether this is a worth-reading fanfic or not but…oh well, here goes.**

_I love you…I love you…I love you_

Those words…kept on echoing in Naruto's mind. Then, he felt an arm embraced him and pulled him back…pulled him closer. His heart went crazy when he felt Kakashi's face dug into his neck. Shivers struck Naruto's body. Immediately, he shoved his sensei away.

"W-wait, Kakashi-sensei. We shouldn't—" Just before he could finish his line, Kakashi interrupted with his forceful kiss.

Naruto gasped, unconsciously giving Kakashi an entrance. Naruto flinched as he tried to break the kiss. "Umff…s-stop…"

Not wanting to let him go, Kakashi pushed Naruto down, pinning the student under him. He sensually licked his gaze upon Naruto. "I love you." Kakashi decreased their gap and kissed Naruto's forehead then down to his cheek, neck and he made his final stop up on the student's inviting lips.

Naruto gritted his teeth, preventing Kakashi to go even further than that. It felt disgusting in some ways. He didn't like it. It was not the kiss that he had imagined before. This kiss…was rather filled with slimy, unpleasant pleasure in it.

Kakashi pulled back and looked down at Naruto. "Naruto, let me kiss you." He demanded.

Naruto who was lying helplessly under Kakashi, shook his head as he clasped his mouth. "No! Stop it, Kakashi-sensei! What has gotten into you?!"

The sensei grabbed both of Naruto's hand and pulled them above the blonde's head, leaving the student flinched due to slight pain in the wrists.

"It's your fault Naruto. You only cast your eyes on Sasuke. I can't accept that wholly!" Kakashi blurted out.

Naruto struggled. "L-let me go, sensei! It…hurts!" He pleaded.

"You need to know that Sasuke is not the one who can save you. It's _me_!"

Kakashi ignored Naruto's plead. Once again, he pressed his lips over the blonde's. He then moved his trail down to the nape and sucked it hard, leaving a mark there. He knew he shouldn't do this. He knew it well. But, he too…was struggling with rational and lust. Kakashi was aware of the final result for this unforgivable action of his. However, seeing his favourite student who had been heart-broken by Sasuke…he just couldn't bear it much longer. The urge to embrace Naruto was piling up in him. What was he to do at such a time?

"Naruto, love me. Feel me. Please…forget him."

Again, Naruto struggled. "Let me go, sensei!" He was afraid. He didn't want this. No…he wanted this. But, not with Kakashi. He wanted this to be with Sasuke. His chest ached. He wanted to see Sasuke so badly. He didn't care anymore about the outcome later on. Naruto just want to say that he really loved the raven one last time. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei…please stop this. I can't love you or any other person than Sasuke. I've devoured my heart to him. Please understand sensei." Yes, it was hard for him to say that. But, there was nothing else to do, right?

Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling the pain for the moment. He then released Naruto's hand from his strong grip as he sat a few distance away from his student, buried his face into his palms. "Go. Go to Sasuke. He's waiting for you." He said. He really hoped this was a dream but the pain of his corrupting heart was too real to be one. _Too painful_.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Just go, Naruto. Go!"

Naruto gulped, swallowing his mountain of guilt. "I'm sorry…and thank you, sensei." He spoke.

The blonde stood on his feet and dashed out from that place, leaving the depressed sensei to take his time of recovering. Naruto ran, ran and ran all over Konoha in the search of Sasuke. Where could he be?

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Like a maniac, he called out. His cheeks were already soaked with tears. Lips trembled. Body was numb. "Sasuke!"

"Oii, dobe! What the hell are you doing? Screaming out my name like that!" A voice appeared behind him. Naruto turned around in an immediate motion and set his eyes upon the person who just spoke to him.

"S-sasuke…" Naruto sniffed. More tears fell down.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The next thing he knew, he already pulled Naruto into his arms. "Stupid, what are you crying for?" Clearly, his voice was shaking. He ruffled the blonde's hair and slowly, moved his face closer to Naruto's then licked the tears.

Naruto swallowed. "I love you, Sasuke. If you're going to reject me…I'll still love you!" He confessed.

Hearing that, Sasuke's heart felt as if it was going to stop. "Dobe." He pulled Naruto into a kiss. A kiss that was full of passion and love. A _very sweet_ kiss.

Sasuke broke their kiss and talked between the gap. "Who's going to reject you?" He placed a peck on Naruto's cheek. A slight blush coloured his face.

With that answer from the raven, Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke dearly. "Thank God."

It seemed that it was not unrequited love after all. XD

**XOXOXO**

**This is the end guys. Sorry for the lame and boring ending.  
Thanks for reading and please review~!**


End file.
